Balad - Ranks
*Competitive: '''This rank is limited and subject to a monthly activity check to maintain and uphold the position. '''Royalty King Status: Closed Legend claims that each King was ordained by God to rule over her faithful subjects; the Baladi monarch is a horse of humble birth who ascends to the throne with Remiel's favor. They are expected to live only for the good of the kingdom, and must serve as its protector until their death. Nobility Lord / Lady Status: Limited The title given to the head of an officially recognized house. Only families with history and wealth have been included among their number, and the houses' influence is not to be taken lightly. They are frequent guests in the palace; though they hold no governmental role, Balad's kings have always found it easier to keep them happy. Steward Status: Limited (5 Slots) A steward is an extension of the king's will. They manage Balad's day to day, act as proxies when the ruler otherwise occupied, and generally help him do whatever is needed to keep the kingdom prosperous. While less respected than the head of a house, their closeness to the king affords them a relatively luxurious lifestyle in the brief moments they have to enjoy it. The Order Sage Status: Limited (*Competitive: 3 Slots | Minimum Age: 30) The Sages act as spiritual guides, not only for the King, but every Baladi. They represent what an ideal follower of Remiel's teachings should be. Due to their vast knowledge and experience, the sages are regarded as the foremost authorities on morality. Horses from all walks of life seek their council. Disciple Status: Unlimited Baladi who have dedicated themselves to Remiel and their faith. Disciples work as healers of physical and emotional ailments, providers for the less fortunate, and aim to live as all-around model citizens. They preach love for all of God's creatures. Ascetic Status: Unlimited Residents of the Isle of Worship who have given up worldly possessions and desires so that they might be closer to their God. Many of their days are spent in prayer, meditating on Remiel's will, and the draws of Valatin. When one arrives at a question they are unable to answer alone, they wander Balad, or even abroad, in search of an answer. Crusaders Templar Status: Limited (*Competitive: 3 Slots | Minimum Age: 30) The Crusaders' finest knights, chosen by the King with recommendations from their number. As military advisers to the ruler and commanders of the kingdom's fighting force, each is renowned for their ability and personal exploits. They act under the King's authority, and are expected to enforce it. Knight Status: Unlimited Guardians of Balad who protect it from threats both internal and external. They are charged with security, peacekeeping, and, if necessary, waging war. Knights are loyal to their King, but also each other. Few would hesitate to lay down their life for their own. Shrike Status: Limited (Type Restriction: Pegasus Only) Members of a covert unit used by the King to keep a watchful eye on Balad's interests abroad. The Shrikes are instrumental in ensuring their ruler is apprised of the situation beyond the Crystal Trail, especially in regards to the immortal threat. Their most recent assignment is to learn everything they can about the demons: namely, how to deal with them. Squire Status: Unlimited The Crusader's equivalent of an apprentice. Squires assist the knights while learning how to become one themselves. Starting from a young age, they live in a barracks with other squires to promote bonding and self-sufficiency. A squire is knighted only when a templar deems them ready. Commonfolk Merchant Status: Unlimited Any job involving the sale or movement of goods is the life of a merchant. Utilizing sea routes, Baladi traders are able to travel across the kingdom efficiently to peddle their wares. They once carried the kingdom's goods to foreign lands, but by the King's decree they are now solely domestic. Farmer Status: Unlimited Baladi farmers can specialize in agriculture, aquaculture, or even salt collection. The kingdom's strict veganism restricts production to only plants and nonliving resources, but many farmers live in mutually beneficial relationships with local wildlife. Mercenary Status: Unlimited Soldiers for hire, mercenaries answer to themselves first and foremost. Employed as anything from bodyguard to debt collector, some will do whatever they're asked for the right price. Mercenaries often find themselves at odds with the law; fortunately for them, in all but the most severe cases, turning on their employer is enough to set them free. Entertainer Status: Unlimited Dancers, singers, and actors alike bring Balad's culture to life. Those whose work glorifies God are sponsored by The Order, while those who don't must make their own way. Performers that speak ill of the King or Remiel risk being censored or silenced. Artisan Status: Unlimited Anything crafted by hand is the product of an artisan. These are the individuals responsible for every building, article of clothing, and instrument in Balad. Their pieces are highly sought after, and many live off of commissions from The Order or the King. Caretaker Status: Unlimited Looking after others in every way, caretakers are the midwives, housekeepers, and healers of Balad. Putting the needs of others above their own is second-nature to them. The respect they receive for their work varies, but the importance of what they do does not. Laborer Status: Unlimited The kingdom's muscle; whatever needs moving, working or otherwise, laborers are there to see it done. They are paid well enough for their work to retire relatively young, but the nature of their work is taxing and not for the faint of heart. Apprentice Status: Unlimited A child wishing to pursue a trade becomes an apprentice first. They learn their occupation under the guidance of a mentor who oversees their progress. Only when their teacher approves are they allowed to start working independently.